


YanOne Stories

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. ‘I Like It Loud’

Yan An had just finished a long day at work, trying to catch-up on a few things. He just wanted to relax when he got home, when he walked through the door he noticed it was unusually quiet. Which is weird since he’s never known his boyfriend, to be a quiet person. “Changgu” he wondered where his boyfriend was, at first there was no response then. “I’m in the bedroom” of course; he smiles a little as he heads to their room. There’s a couple of things he notices, candles lighting up the room. And music quietly in the background. Standing in front of their bed he slowly turns, to his right that’s when he felt Changgu wrap his arms around him.

“Are you ready for some fun” Yan An, shivered a little in delight at the way he said it. It does take a minute or two before Yan An, manages to say “of course.” With that Changgu turns him around and before, he’s even aware of what is happening. Changgu kisses him it’s slow but it’s full of passion, his arms automatically wrap around him. Making this moment perfect when they pull apart, slightly to breathe. It’s then he notices what his boyfriend is wearing, a beautiful satin robe it becomes clear. That Yan An is wanting to see what is underneath the robe, Changgu decides to be a tease of course.

“As much as I want to show you what I’m hiding, I think it’s only fair that you take off your clothes.” That never sounded better to Yan An who, didn’t hesitate to take off his work uniform. Soon he was in nothing more than his boxers; he wasted no time in closing the distance between them. Of course, Changgu laughed a little at his boyfriend’s, enthusiasm. But that laugh changed to soft moans when he felt, Yan An kissing his neck and running his hands all over him. Moving down to untie the robe, he knew what would happen next.

Yan An was caught off-guard by the fact, that Changgu was wearing sexy underwear. He knew his boyfriend was happy judging by the way he ran his hands, over the fabric. While Yan An was a little distracted Changgu, teasingly bit his ear before saying "I knew you'd like them." He couldn't see it, but Yan An smirked a little, as he decided to squeeze Changgu's ass gently. Causing his breath to change a little ”I do like them but, I think you look better without them.” It was a surprise when Changgu released, a moan. 

Despite feeling a little embarrassed he pushed, Yan An onto the bed. Sitting on the edge, they kissed more, to add to all of it Changgu began rolling his hips. They were both slowly getting hard, and with his teasing they were getting there faster. Of course, he was adding the right amount of pressure, enough to make them both moan. Yan An reached down and teased him through, the underwear causing him to break the kiss. Changgu was already looking a little wrecked, and they've barely started. This time Yan An moved the fabric out of the way.

Freeing Changgu’s hard cock he was quick, to start pumping him slowly. From the base to the tip once again, causing Changgu’s breathing to change. He placed his head on Yan An’s shoulder; he then took the opportunity to leave a hickey or two on his neck. Adding to the pleasure, a few moments later Yan An moved, his hand faster. Knowing exactly how much it takes before Changgu, comes it becomes clear the moment that. Changgu holds his arms gripping a little hard; he then releases a silent moan. As he is recovering, Yan An lays him on the bed.

And cleans him up, of course, that's not where the fun ends. Yan An hovers over him; he smiles a little at how blissful Changgu looks. He leans down and kisses him tenderly Changgu’s arms, instantly wrapping around his neck. Of course, now Yan An reaches down to remove his underwear before reaching, for the lube on the bedside table. No matter how many times they've done this, Changgu always tenses up a little. As he prepares him when he has two fingers, going in and out. Rather quickly Changgu bites his lip, to stop from moaning.

Naturally, Yan An doesn't like that idea. Considering the moment he finds his prostate, hitting it repeatedly he can't hold back. Once Yan An knows he's ready he wraps, his boyfriend's legs around his waist. Slowly entering him, it's a little quiet as, he waits a few minutes for Changgu to adjust. It's not long before he starts off slow, gradually moving quicker. And sometimes harder and deeper, drawing some pretty loud moans from Changgu. As he came, he cursed a little loudly; Yan An laughed a little as he came seconds later.

It became quiet as they caught their breath, slowly Yan An pulled out and laid next to him. Neither of them saying a word not that anything was needed, of course, what was needed was to get up and have a shower. But it was obvious that they didn't want to move, Yan An was lying on his side looking at Changgu. Who looked like he was ready for sleep, he laughed a little "we should clean up before we fall asleep." Changgu shook his head and tried to roll away, but he was stopped by his boyfriend. Who simply wrapped his arms around him.

"I love that we're so motivated" they both laughed, it did take some convincing, but they eventually got up. And slowly made their way into the bathroom, even then it was a slow process.


	2. Lazy winters day

It was cold. Being the middle of winter it was expected, of course, to add to it overnight it snowed. Much to the delight of Changgu who couldn't wait to go outside, and have some fun. Yan An shook his head ”are you five, or are you twenty-three” he could have responded with anything. Which in the end, was ”what kind of question is that” the look he received said it all. ”I’m just curious” Changgu didn't add anything else, it fell quiet, but it was clear. That despite it being just before seven, Changgu was keen to head outside.

He had very quickly gotten dressed with, his pants, jumper, gloves, socks and a beanie. Yan An wasn't far behind he couldn't help but smile, as he grabbed Changgu’s favourite scarf. ”Let's not forget this as well,” he wrapped it around his neck. Changgu smiled a little as he leaned in and kissed, his boyfriend's nose it was clearly not enough for him. Since he gently pulled him closer to kiss him, softly on the lips it was perfect. A few minutes later they were ready to go; it was no surprise that Changgu ran out laughing.

In some ways, he's still a kid especially when, he falls back into the snow. To make a snow angel and looking around, he's not the only one. There are kids all over the neighbourhood having fun, the sound of laughter everywhere. Yan An smiled more as he laid next to him, and make a snow angel of his own. Once he was done he simply laid there, and looked at the sky. Always having loved moments like this, of course, since he was distracted. He wasn't aware of what his boyfriend was up to, although he found out a short time later.

When he stood up and was hit by a snowball, he laughed a little ”I see how it is.” A second later he was hit with another, Changgu was laughing so hard he almost fell over. Yan An now had a determined look on his face, as he made a snowball of his own. Throwing it as hard as he could causing, him to fall over a few of the kids had noticed. They couldn't help but laugh a little; ”that looks like fun.” They then started a fight of their own. It started to snow again Yan An thought, of a great idea. When Changgu stood up, he felt happy when, he wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms.

Then they kissed for a minute or two, before deciding to walk around to Enjoy the morning. Holding hands as they walked and took notice of other, couples doing the same. It was quiet between them, but words weren't necessary. Until it was getting too cold Changgu spotted an empty cafe, ”it looks warm and cozy in there.” Yan An couldn't help but agree so they quickly, headed in standing in the warmth. ”Sit anywhere you like” it wasn't going to be a difficult decision, since only one heater was going. They were seated close enough to it. 

She headed over to them a couple of menus in her hands, ”it doesn't matter how cold it gets I always love the snow.” It was clear so does Changgu who had a feeling, his boyfriend was going to say something. ”So do I” then Yan An smiled and added; ”I love it because my boyfriend acts like a five-year-old.” She laughed a little Changgu blushed a little, ”I can't help it” it was quiet for a few moments. ”My brother acts like that too” they looked, over the menu while she sorted out a few things. Of course, there were too many decisions.

Changgu couldn't decide Yan An was, stuck between two of his favourite foods. In the end, he ordered both. ”Can’t half tell you're hungry” Yan An, would have replied but he was busy eating. But he did smile happily, a few more customers came inside, happy to be out of the cold for a little while. After they were done it did take some convincing to leave, but they were so comfortable. Yan An had another idea ”you know there are plenty, of ways to keep warm at home.” To that Changgu blushed again, but it convinced him to leave. 


	3. Becoming Parents

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; they were sitting in the park. Watching other people out and, about along with families with their kids. Changgu smiled as he laid his head on Yan An's shoulder, of course, he had an idea. "I know something we should do" he, wondered if he would know what he was thinking. "And what might that be" Changgu moved a little, to look at him "we could adopt." Yan An was surprised but, he was smiling. It wasn't hard to know why he thought of it, the sound of children's laughter echoes in the air.

They had been together close to six years now, both knowing what they want in life. They had talked about adopting one-day, and it seems now would be the perfect time. It was the following day when they started the process; it wouldn't be hard to know it's a lengthy process. But they were prepared for anything, "do you think we should tell our families." Yan An thought about it "we should wait, until we know for certain."

 

A few months pass with no word on whether or not they, will become parents. But it was a chilly Wednesday morning, a little after nine. Yan An received a phone call he’ll never forget, ”hello” a moment of silence.  _”Hi I’m calling from the adoption agency,”_ his mind running wild with ideas. _”Don’t worry it’s good news you’ve been approved,”_ Yan An couldn’t believe it he was smiling like an idiot. Of course, he received strange looks from his co-workers, but he didn’t care. They were going to become parents.

To a little girl.

As he finished up with the call, he wondered when he should tell Changgu. Although soon enough he was busy with work, so it was pushed to the back of his mind. Until he got home that evening at a little, after six the aroma of dinner throughout the house. He happily walked up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. Changgu turned around a little smiling, a little “hey how was work.” Yan An who was smiling uncontrollably said: ”it’s work it’s not very exciting” he moved Changgu around, so they were face to face.

”But something exciting happened this morning,” Changgu looked curious ”don’t leave me hanging.” Yan An laughed ”I received a call telling us, we’ve been approved” it was only a manner of seconds before he was excited. He happily kissed him dinner, was almost forgotten as they were both feeling elated. As they ate Yan An filled him in on all the details, it was certainly the perfect way to end the day. Changgu was too excited to sleep, not that anyone could blame him. It didn't take them long at all, to get to the agency. 

Little Chanmi was waiting to go to her new home, so of course, she was excited to be gaining parents. In two weeks she’ll be turning one, she was sitting with one of the carers giggling away. At first, she was a little shy. Slightly hesitating as she made her way, towards them. Changgu first, smiling happily as she landed, in his arms. He was more than happy to hold her; Yan An was smiling proudly. They took some time filling out the paperwork, by then Chanmi, was falling asleep in Yan An’s arms.

It was easy to see he was already, looking like a proud father. Of course, there was room set up for her, a room she certainly took a liking too. It wasn't long before she picked, a toy one that Yan An picked out. He was smiled proudly at that, Changgu simply wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. Soon enough it was time for lunch, Chanmi happily eating whatever she was given. 

 

Within a few weeks, Chanmi had not only left toys everywhere. She also started to giggle at everything; it didn't matter what it was. One afternoon as Chanmi was crawling around, she found one of the mirrors she got excited. And started laughing at her own reflection, Changgu was in the kitchen when he heard his daughter. Naturally, he went to where she was. She had her hands against the mirror, with a big smile on her little face. Of course, it didn't really take her long to notice, who was nearby. Her attention was so diverted as she turned, and started crawling to him.

Changgu was more than happy to pick her up; it was a nice moment. Then she tried playing with his face; Yan An had wandered in at the right moment. It was no surprise that he decided to capture, the moment. 


	4. Becoming Engaged

Yan An had been planning something special; he wanted to propose to Changgu. He needed the perfect way to do it, he smiled a little as he thought of getting Chanmi to help. So far it has taken almost a month to come up with something, since he's usually busy with work and looking after their little girl. Then an opportunity arose Changgu was going, to spend a few days with his parents. Yan An took the chance to come up with everything, ”Chanmi do you want to help daddy with something.” His little three-year-old thought about it, she nodded happily.

All she needed to do was hand her appa, a bouquet of roses. When he comes home on the weekend, it was Friday afternoon just after five. Changgu walked in surprised to hear a song, from their first date. It turned his attention to the hallway, with a trail of flower petals leading to the lounge room. With a small smile on his face, he walked in, ”appa these are for you.” He smiled more when he noticed Chanmi walking, up to him with a bouquet of roses. She got excited attempting to say there is a note with them, Changgu spotted it _”do you remember what I said on our first date.”_

Changgu blushed he most certainly did, with a shy smile now gracing his face. The music changed a little; Yan An walked in ”of course, I remember” at first neither of them noticed Chanmi. Trying to dance to the song ”it would be hard to forget, that you said we’d always be together.” Yan An smiled proudly ”I was right” a moment; later he was pulled into his arms as they danced. Chanmi smiling at how happy her dads look, it was only natural that she wanted to join in. And she tried a few seconds later they both laughed, a little as they held her hands.

Once the dance was over Yan An continued, with dinner which smelt amazing. As they ate Yan An brought a few other memories, it was his way of hinting at what tonight meant. By the time they started having dessert, Chanmi had fallen asleep at the table. It gave Yan An time to surprise his boyfriend, when Changgu looked back he noticed. He was on one knee ”I have been planning this for a little while, to come up with the best way to ask you one little question.” Changgu did have an idea his heart was racing, ”I wanted a way to show you how much I love you.”

With that he opened the little ring box, Changgu couldn't believe it. He began to shed a few tears, ”so Yeo Changgu will you marry me.” He couldn't say yes fast enough the moment, after Yan An placed the ring on his finger. Changgu couldn't resist pulling him into his arms, and kissing him roughly and passionately. Yan An would have laughed a little, but he was a little preoccupied. They cleaned up a bit and put Chanmi in her bed, then Changgu decided to show him how much he loves him. And it's a miracle Changgu managed to be quiet.

They laid in bed the following morning just enjoying, the fact that they are now engaged. It was quiet as they simply kissed and, occasionally Changgu giggled. It was absolutely perfect it wasn't long before they heard, Chanmi walk in their room. As per usual she carefully climbed onto the bed, ”morning daddy morning appa.” They pulled her into their arms; she giggled a little as they left kisses, on her face they were interrupted by Yan An’s phone going off. He reached a little awkwardly for it, almost missing the call. After ten minutes he said.

”Mum and dad are coming for lunch” Chanmi got excited, ”yay grandma and grandpa are coming.” A few moments later she went back to her room, Changgu smiled ”I guess they will be the first to find out.” Yan An smiled more ”that's true” of course, it didn't take either of them long to get up. And get ready for the day it was easy to know, when they arrived simply because. They could hear Chanmi ”grandma grandpa” she, excitedly hugged them with her grandmother holding her. She whispered ”daddy and appa have a surprise” that certainly caught her attention.

As they headed to the lounge room, his mum said; ”we hear you have a surprise.” Yan An couldn't believe Chanmi said anything, while Changgu laughed a little. ”We do it's a very good one” they were curious, ”I proposed last night” they both smiled. His father adding ”its about time son” Changgu couldn't help but laugh a little more, as Chanmi went to play with her toys. His mother hugged them ”I’m happy for both of you, I can't wait to help plan your wedding.” They were caught a bit off guard with that comment, but really it wasn't much of a shock.

Now their conversation at lunch was based, on one topic. It was that afternoon while Yan An was working, Changgu took Chanmi with him to visit his parents. She was a little less energetic but, she was still happy ”I wanted to tell you that Yan An proposed last night.” His mother could barely contain, her tears of joy as she hugged him. Definitely made their afternoon. 


End file.
